


Perfect Metal for a Ghoul

by ChiildPriince



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Crack Pairing, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Random Pairing, otp challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiildPriince/pseuds/ChiildPriince
Summary: I decided to also try and do a 30 Chapter Challenge of making a random crack ship of two random characters so I choose two favorites.Wish me luck!





	1. Let's Talk for a Minute, 'kay?

**Author's Note:**

> It was gonna be Nick and Hancock but, I see that too much.
> 
> I can see Nick and Codsworth but I wanted to be different.

“Um, Mister Hancock? Was it?” Codsworth glided over to the ghoul.

“I’m a little unsure what this is suppose to be about but surely you could… Inform me?” The bot asked unsure. “I just think ya need a little ease on your shoulders. Y’know?” The mayor looked at the robot and chuckled. “Metaphorically speaking, of course.”

“I don’t see how.” Codsworth sighed softly. “Don’t be so down on yourself, now.” Hancock pat the robotic machine then pulled into a somewhat half hug. “Come on, you owe it to yourself. You try too hard ya know?”

“Mr. Hancock--”

“Hey, listen. Real talk.” Hancock turned to Codsworth while he turned to face him as well.

“I know you think you don’t do enough for Nate, that you’re pretty much on the sidelines or just feel like ya don’t stand enough ground-- I mean you’re pretty much a robot butler for cryin’ out loud.” Hancock frowned and sighed softly.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand where this is going.”

“The thing is you put up with enough work. Busted up in every turn of events and you’re still in one piece.” Hancock rested his hands on two of the limbs. “Codsworth, I know you’re just a robot and probably think I’m a pretty bad influence on Nate with chems and probably have crazy ways of doing things but come on, you’re still a brother I welcome. Y’know that right?”

“Sir?-”

“You and me, we’re going out on a nice walk. We’re enjoying our time to relax and we’ll take time to learn more about each other. Good?”

Codsworth was a bit skeptical since Hancock was a pretty great idol for people but also kind of shady. He hasn’t gotten Nate into any dire trouble luckily so maybe it wouldn’t hurt. Sure, let’s see what could happen. It couldn’t hurt could it?

“Very well.” Codsworth sighed softly. “I trust you enough not to make a fool of me for going on this…”

“Walk.” Hancock smirked.

“Walk. Yes, this walk with you. We’ll have a nice walk and take a break from all of the usual.”

Hancock chuckled and put an arm around him. “Codsworth, you’re a smart hunk of metal~ Know just the type of guy to role with~”  
“In this case, it’s the right type of GHOUL I know to be with.” Codsworth corrected followed by a soft chuckle. This encouraged a bright grin on Hancock’s face which caused him to laugh happily at the response.

“I think we’re gonna get along great.” Hancock chuckled and continued to walk with him down the quiet night of the Commonwealth.

Surprisingly peaceful and enjoyable.


	2. Come Back Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hancock and Codsworth spend time together out in a small abandoned spot together. Finding time to bond and just have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry about this chapter not being like more into the romance. I wanted to give it some time. I thought it would be kinda cute. Also, no I'm sorry I'm not doing smut. I'm kinda timid and I don't think there's enough fluff.
> 
> Also this chapter was based off a song/video I watched and enjoyed:  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=p1vSd8ISasg
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter even if it's kinda short??

Hancock had proven to be quite the man to be polite (somewhat) and a decent guest (somewhat). Though he did have his moments, Codsworth was still happy to have him around. Enjoying whatever he had to offer and share. It was entertaining for Hancock to share whatever he had to say. Some were rather heroic and bold stories of himself which were actually believe able knowing him. It wasn't very pleasant when Hancock had decided to pop his drugs in. It didn't make sense to him. It's not like Codsworth could try them, could he? Not really. No. Though, Hancock would try to be funny and spray some Jet at him for a little laugh while Codsworth would be somewhat squeamish then scold the Ghoul for his action. It still was rewarded with a playful chuckle.

"Codsworth, you sure you never had a trip? Like never?" Hancock looked curiously at the other. "Heavens, no. Unless it was travel wise... Well, no I hardly did trips to anywhere. But still I have had no affect of any substance that would malfunction me into delusions that aren't real." Codsworth stated proudly. The stoned ghoul rolled his eyes. "You have no idea what your missin' out on~" "Sir. You do know I can't exactly consume chems or alcoholic substances?" Codsworth looked at Hancock and squinted.

"Nick ain't exactly human but he's still able to smoke, eat, and feel."

"He's more advanced in his technology. I'm merely over 200 years old worth of technology. I'm rather old fashioned."

"Yet, you're as young and free as can be even if you're an old bucket if bolts and nuts~" Hancock chuckled.

Even so, Codsworth still functioned more human like than a machine. He was just as unique as any other Mr. Handy. Though it was true that he couldn't exactly consume anything he did let Hancock bother to put mentats into his fueling tank. Not like they wouldn't dissolve into anything anyway. He allowed only two tablets but Hancock thought he could use a little more than just two little doses.

It didn't feel like it had any affect but Codsworth assumed it brought comfort to Hancock of not having to do chems alone.

"Ya feel anything?" Hancock nudged him and smiled.

"Not yet, I'm afraid."

"That's okay. They'll take time to kick in for you probably~" He hummed in a low soft tone, lighting a cigarette.

Codsworth observed the ghoul in question and just rested a bit near him still hovering though. He looked around at the place they rested at. It was at a nice abandoned shack under the stars with a campfire. It almost felt like a little camping trip out in the Savannah almost. Codsworth sighed softly then looked at Hancock who was taking a long drag. "Um, so, you... Do this often don't you?" Hancock looked at him, chuckling softly. "Of course, but only with someone special. It's no fun alone."

__

Special?

"I'm afraid I'm confused."

"What?" Hancock's pleased look faltered into a frown.

"I don't quite get where I stand in this 'SPECIAL' rank you're talking about."

"Well just... Take it as endearment. Y'know?" Hancock shyly said.

__

Endearment?

"Mister Hancock, I suppose I could."

They both stayed there awhile, staring up at the sky. Hancock started getting tired but chuckled. "Codsworth, you take orders rights...?" Hancock tiredly looked at the machine. "Yes, sir."

"... Can you sing to me...?" "Pardon?" "Sing... Can you sing to me...?" "Yes, sir. Any requests?" "... Happy Times by Bob Crosby and The Bobcats?" "Excellent choice, sir." Codsworth replied in delight.

Hancock listened and smiled at Codsworth started.

_Wish on the moon And look for the gold in a rainbow And you’ll find a happy time You’ll hear a tune That lives in the heart of a bluebird And you’ll find a happy time_

The robotic butler seemed to do the request well enough to have the Ghoul nodded off. "Codsworth..." He said softly. "...Thanks for being out here with me." Softly speaking as he dozed off.

Codsworth hummed the rest of the lyrics and watched Hancock. Blissfully resting.

He wouldn't admit it but... It was rewarding to see the rambunctious character to be at ease and rest.

Now, it was time for him to rest.

Next to Hancock.


End file.
